Neela and Abby
by NeelaRasgotra88
Summary: A car crash. The driver is thrown from the car. And then a flashback. In the bathroom. The driver is now sick instead of hurt. A friend is with her. Please read and review. Finished Now!
1. Feeling Sick

Disclaimer: I do not own ER or any of its characters. This story will mostly be a series of flashbacks coming back to the present at the end. Thanks!  
  
The music was playing. The wind whipped her hair. Cool, sweet smelling air was coming from the open window. The trees were flying by as she drove. Suddenly, her cell phone went flying too and landed on the floor. She reached down to get it. When she came back up she was going around a curve. A drunk driver was swirving. She saw him, but by the time she swirved herself, it was too late.  
  
~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rasgotra, you should go home now. You look horrible." Kerry told her.  
  
"Thanks......" Neela muttered under her breath.  
  
"You know what she meant." Abby said.  
  
They were sitting on the floor of the bathroom. Neela was horribly sick.  
  
"You know, it's a coincidence to get sick in a hospital." She told Abby. Abby laughed.  
  
"Would you like some water?" Abby asked her.  
  
"Please?" Neela asked her.  
  
Abby stood up and took a cup from the dispenser. She filled the cup with room temperature water.  
  
"Here, take it in sips." Abby warned her.  
  
Neela did as she was told. She was so sick she could barely stand.  
  
"Would you like some crackers? We need to get something in you to stop the vomitting. You may get dehydrated......" Abby trailed off. Neela was getting up and running into the nearest stall.  
  
"I guess thats not a good idea." Abby told her.  
  
"Oh my God, I feel so horrible." Neela said.  
  
"Is something going around?" Abby asked her.  
  
"I don't believe so." Neela told her coming out of the stall.  
  
"Then what the hell did you eat?" Abby laughed.  
  
"Come to think of it, I believe Dr. Gallant had something last week." Neela thought out loud.  
  
"Well, if you have what he did then you're going to be gone for at least a week. He was anyway." Abby told her. Neela let out a moan.  
  
To be continued....I will work on it tonight I promise!  
  
Sorry if it's another Neela story but Abby is involved! 


	2. Flashback 2

3 days later........Another Flashback.  
  
"Abby have you seen Neela?" Carter asked.  
  
"Weaver sent her home 3 days ago." Abby told him.  
  
"Oh why?" He asked her.  
  
"She has what Gallant had." Abby said.  
  
"Ooooh, poor Neela." He told her.  
  
Abby went through the rest of the day fine. When her shift was over she went to Neela's.   
  
"Maybe I should pick food up." She told herself.  
  
She went over to the nearest restaurant and decided to pick up some food for herself and Neela. Abby reached Neela's door and knocked.  
  
"Oh..hi Abby." Neela said.  
  
Neela looked horrible. You could definatly tell she was sick. Abby smiled.  
  
"Hi. Feeling any better?" Abby asked.  
  
"Worse." Neela told her.  
  
Abby looked down, relizing she had a bag of food.  
  
"What's in the bag?" Neela asked her.  
  
"Um...you shouldn't look." Abby said.  
  
"Why not?" Neela asked.  
  
"Uh, it's something, um, I don't know." Abby stuttered. She set it on the table. The bag was open and fries fell out.  
  
"Oh I know why." Neela smiled.  
  
"Yea I didn't know you felt worse." Abby told her.  
  
"That's ok." Neela said.  
  
"So, what have you been up to?" Abby asked her.  
  
"Nothing much." She got up quickly.  
  
Neela ran into the bathroom. Abby leaned against her counter and waited. Her apartment was big and very nice.  
  
"Wow." Abby said to herself.  
  
The room was really clean. She had alot of plants. Suddenly, Neela appeared again.  
  
"Are you sure you want to be here Abby? You are going to catch it." Neela warned her.  
  
"I'm fine with it." Abby said.  
  
"Okay then." Neela said.  
  
"I like your apartment." Abby told her.  
  
"Thank you." Neela replied.  
  
"It's alot better then mine." She said.  
  
"I'm sure its not." Neela said.  
  
Abby looked at Neela and smiled. Then she laughed.  
  
"What?" Neela asked her.  
  
"Nothing nothing." Abby laughed.  
  
"What?" Neela asked again.  
  
"I love accents." She laughed again.  
  
"Shut up." Neela smiled.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hey Neela you doing ok?" Abby asked her.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine." Neela told her.  
  
"Well if your sure, would you like to get dinner with me?" She asked her. Suddenly Neela was gone.   
  
"Neela?" Abby asked.  
  
She ran into the bathroom and found Neela, leaning over the sink looking into the mirror.  
  
"I feel horrible." She told her.  
  
"You're not..." Abby asked, smiling.  
  
"What? Oh my God, no Abby don't go there!" Neela said.  
  
"Should I tell Gallant?" Abby laughed.  
  
"Abby! I told you we're just friends!" Neela said.  
  
"Ok, Ok!" Abby said, calming down.  
  
Suddenly Kerry walked in. She saw Neela, now on the floor.  
  
"Problem Rasgotra?" Kerry asked.  
  
"She has a name Kerry." Abby told her.  
  
"Do you feel ok Neela?" Kerry said accenting the name Neela.  
  
"No." Neela said.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
I will try to work on the 3 chapter tonight. With lots of reviews I definatly will! So please review! 


	3. Back to the Beginning

Continuing first flashback......  
  
"Hey where is your Indian companion?" Frank asked Abby.  
  
"Shut up Frank." Abby told him.  
  
"Hey Hey! Just asking." He said.  
  
"Well just so you don't have a fit she is sick, probably from looking at you." Abby told him and left.  
  
Frank stared at Abby as she walked away.  
  
"Keep staring big boy." Abby said over her shoulder.  
  
Frank turned around and saw Neela walking through the door.  
  
"I thought you were sick." He snickered.  
  
"I was, but I stopped thinking about you." She said.  
  
She smiled at him and walked away.  
  
"Why am I being ganged-up on?" He asked himself.  
  
Neela walked away and met with Abby.  
  
"Hey Neela! Back so soon?" Abby asked her.  
  
"Yea. Still a little quesey though." She told her.  
  
"That's ok. We can spend more time in the bathroom again." Abby laughed. It was time for both Neela and Abby's break. They headed to the cafeteria.   
  
"You going to be okay?" Abby asked before the got there.  
  
"Yes. I think so. I hope so anyway." Neela told her.  
  
Abby walked up to the counter to get her food, while Neela went to find a table. As soon as she found one Abby was already there.  
  
"Nothing looked good." Abby said returning with only a water. She handed one to Neela.  
  
"Oh. Thanks Abby." She smiled.   
  
Morris walked in, got his food and came to them.  
  
"Yum, Nacho's." He said holding them in Neela's face.  
  
"Morris go away." Abby told him but he continued.  
  
"Sweet cheese....." He said.  
  
"Neela are you ok?" Neela was looking at the table, literally in a daze.  
  
"Yes, um, I'll be right back." She said and ran off.  
  
"There she goes again." Morris said.  
  
"Yea because of you." Abby said and followed Neela.  
  
"What did I do?" Stuffing Nachos in his mouth.  
  
Abby followed Neela into the restroom. Once again she found her on the floor with a glass of water.  
  
"I thought I was better." Neela said.  
  
"Sometimes it can trick you." Abby smiled.  
  
"Ugh, I have such a headache." She told her.  
  
Abby handed over a bottle of pills to Neela.  
  
"Here take these." Abby said.  
  
"Thanks." Neela thanked Abby.  
  
"Well, we're back to where we started."  
  
"Yep." Abby said and laid her head against the stall door. 


	4. Present Day

Present Day......  
  
"Abby we have a trauma coming in." Carter said.  
  
"Ok ok I'm coming." Abby said putting down a chart.  
  
"35 year old male, broken arm and possible head trauma, driving under the influence." A paramedic said.  
  
"Man these people." Susan said under her breath.  
  
The man tried to get up but was under restraints. His head was trying to sway.   
  
"Yes, I believe he is drunk." Abby said.  
  
"Abby, Susan, more coming in." Carter said.  
  
"21 year old female, possible head trauma and broken ribs." Abby and Susan walked up to the girl.  
  
"Oh my God!" Abby screamed.  
  
"No, no it can't be." Susan said.  
  
"Where did you find her?" Abby asked the paramedic.  
  
"She was thrown from the car, probably about 15 feet away, the drunk driver hit her." They said.  
  
"Carter come here!" Abby yelled.  
  
Carter walked up to the stretcher.  
  
"What is it Abby?" Carter asked.  
  
"Take her to Trauma 2!" She yelled.   
  
They took her to the room and Susan followed.  
  
"What?" Carter asked again.  
  
Susan was back now.  
  
"It can't be." She whispered to Susan.  
  
"I know...but it is." She said.  
  
"WHO?!" Carter yelled.  
  
"Hey you have a trauma Abby!" Morris yelled.  
  
He walked up to Abby, Carter, and Susan.  
  
"I know!" She said.  
  
"Who is it!?" Carter asked loudly.  
  
"Carter...." She started, "It's Neela."  
  
Flashback  
  
The car swirved, she knew what was happening, she closed her eyes. She flying, flying through the air. She felt the hit of the other car. Suddenly, she was on the ground. Her back hurting from hitting. She tried to look up but was going unconsious. She blacked out. When she looked up next she was in an ambulance.  
  
"It'll be ok." The paramedic told her.  
  
They arrived, but not before she passed out again. She was on a stretcher being taken to the ER, the place she worked, the place she never expected to become a patient herself.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
She looked up, she was in the hospital room, lying on a bed. Her sides hurt, and her face stung from cuts, but other then that she was just in shock. She saw Abby turn around.  
  
"Oh Neela." She said.  
  
Abby came and sat down on the bed. Neela sat up and gave Abby a hug.  
  
"Oh Abby I was so scared." Neela told her.  
  
"I know, I know." Abby said. "But it's ok now. Nothing is seriously wrong with you. Just some broken ribs and a scratched up face." Abby smiled.  
  
"What happened?" Neela asked.  
  
"The driver went out of control, he hit you."  
  
"What about the driver? Is he ok?" Neela asked.  
  
"He's fine but in custody." Abby said.  
  
"Oh." Neela said.  
  
About a week later.......  
  
"Hi Neela. Welcome back." Susan said.  
  
"Thanks." She said.  
  
"Feeling any better?" Susan asked.  
  
"Yea. I have a headache every once in a while but other then that I am fine." She told her.  
  
"Ribs still sore?" Susan asked.  
  
"Kind of." Neela told her.  
  
When the two women were done talking, Neela met with Abby.  
  
"Hey Neela. I'm just getting off, how about you? Abby asked.  
  
"I have another hour." She told her.  
  
"Would like to go for coffee?" Abby asked.  
  
"Sure. Meet you in an hour?" Neela suggested.  
  
"Okay. That'd be great. Bye." Abby said.  
  
Neela turned around and smiled, thankful to have a great friend like Abby Lockhart.  
  
Well there's my story. And yes for all you Neela fans I will have more Neela storys. Yes, Abby will be involved. Sorry for all of the fans of this story who wanted it to be long but I have 2 other storys that are finished and I plan on writing another story. My other storys are "Neela's Worst Nightmare Comes True" and "Blood Relations: In the Chamber with Neela." (Based on the episode.) Please check them out and review! Keep reviewing this story and check for more Neela coming soon! 


End file.
